hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornadoes of 2021 (Wiki Collab)
This page documents the tornadoes and tornado outbreaks of 2021, primarily (but not entirely) in the United States. Most tornadoes form in the U.S., although some events may take place internationally, particularly in parts of neighboring southern Canada during the Northern Hemisphere's summer season. Some tornadoes also take place in Europe, e. g. in the United Kingdom or in Germany. __TOC__ Events Note: This total was updated 12 Feb 2020 05:11 UTC World yearly totals United States yearly total January There were 36 tornadoes reported in the world in January, of which 36 were confirmed. January 1-2 (Indonesia) A small outbreak of tornadoes unfolded during the days of January 1 and January 2, 2021 in Indonesia. In total, 10 tornadoes were confirmed across the islands of Sumatra and Borneo, although many more likely occurred in the sparsely populated rain forests on the islands. 1 person was killed when a tornado estimated at F2 strength struck the city of Pangkalan Bun on the island of Borneo on January 2. January 9-10 The tornado outbreak of January 2021 is a work in progress outbreak. February There were 12 tornadoes reported in the world in February, of which 12 were confirmed. February 14 On February 12, the SPC issued a slight risk of severe weather for the Florida Keys, as models began to pickup on a large scale straight line wind event unfolding on Valentines Day over the Florida Keys Region. On February 13, that risk would be upped to an enhanced risk, with a 30% SIG severe risk, and a 5% chance for tornadoes. During the early evening hours of February 14, the storm that would later become known by names such as the Florida Keys Derecho and the Valentines Day Derecho would ravage the Florida Keys with winds up to 95 MPH. The derecho would also produce the strongest tornado in the history of the Florida Keys, an EF2 that would strike Middle Torch Key, Little Torch Key, and Big Pine Key. March There were 61 tornadoes reported in the world in March, of which 61 were confirmed. March 26 April There were 479 tornadoes reported in the world in April, of which 479 were confirmed. April 3-4 April 19-20 (Bangladesh) Large amounts of warm, moist air from the Bay of Bengal collided with a torrent of cold air from the Himalayas during the afternoon of April 19. These conditions, mixed with plenty of lift would brew the perfect storm for the formation of supercells and storms. On top of this, modest amounts of low level shear would be present, raising the risk of tornadoes and rotating thunderstorms. During the early evening hours of April 19, the first tornadoes would touchdown north of Dhaka, causing small amounts of damage. However, an F2 and an F3 would touchdown in Kapasia and Mawna Union respectively. The Kapasia F2 would kill 3, and the Mawna Union F3 would kill 4. The tornadoes would flatten several poorly built homes and structures in the towns. Storm activity would soon cease, before ramping up again near midnight, when several tornadoes would once again touchdown, this time in the Meghna River valley. The tornadoes here would be much less powerful than the ones that occurred earlier in the day, but 1 person would die when an F1 would strike a crowded mosque in the town of Baiitpur. At the end of the outbreak, 8 people would be killed, and over a million dollars in damages would be reported. April 26-May 2 This major outbreak began on April 26 with the formation of a low pressure area over the Rocky Mountains. Over the next several days, a series of tornado outbreaks commenced, with 4 violent tornadoes occurring, including a high end EF4 tornado in Canada and a very large, deadly and long tracked EF5 tornado in Iowa on April 29. System after system continued producing tornadoes until May 2, when the final system lifted out into Atlantic Canada and produced its final tornadoes before heading out to sea and dissipating. The tornado outbreak sequence produced an astonishing 415 tornadoes, marking a sure place in the history books for many if not all of the areas affected. May There were 285 tornadoes reported in the world in May, of which 285 were confirmed. May 5-7 On April 30th, the SPC noted the possibility of a severe weather outbreak on May 5th. On May 2nd, a Day 3 Enhanced Risk was issued for portions of the Ark-La-Tex region. The primary threats would be large hail and tornadoes. On May 5th a Moderate Risk of severe weather was issued for the Ark-La-Tex region. A large upper-level low, was situated in western Oklahoma. Warm, moist air from the Gulf of Mexico was also present in these areas. A long with strong upper-level shear, to go a long with moderate low-level shear and extreme amounts of instability. However, a cap held in these areas preventing storms from materializing. A rare Day 2 High Risk was issued for portions of coastal Alabama and Coastal Mississippi for May 6th. On May 6th, the SPC upped the tornado risked, to a nearly unprecedented 60%, this was also accompanied by a large significant tornado risk. The shear had now become more pronounced. Numerous tornadoes some which could be violent and long tracked, were expected. May 14 In the late afternoon and early evening hours of May 14, large amounts of warm, moist air began to stream into southern Texas and northern Mexico from the Gulf of Mexico. This warm, moist air would collide with a storm system of moderate strength on May 14. Prior to the outbreak, a day 3 marginal risk was issued for far southern Texas, with the main threats supposed to be the risk of hail. That would be increased to a slight risk the day after, with an increased risk of hail and tornadoes, as shear levels in the area would begin to increase. On day 1, the slight risk would stand. Soon, several supercells would begin to form in the Rio Grande Valley of Mexico, and by 5:00 PM, several tornadoes would begin to form. Several tornadoes would begin to touchdown as the supercells would diversify and strengthen as the would move into Texas. One EF0 tornado would directly strike downtown Laredo, TX, and an EF2 would severely damage the city of Hebbronville, Texas. Damage would be greatly limited, and only 3 injuries would be reported. Despite the weak tornadoes, large hail in excess of golf ball size would be reported throughout the region. The largest hail reported on May 14 would be a hail stone the size of a baseball in Las Lomitas, Texas. May 23-25 May 28-29 A sequence of Landspout occurred in Colorado during the late afternoon of May 28 until the early afternoon of the following day, 29 landspout tornadoes touched down during this small sequence, the majority of them were weak landspout tornadoes (EF0-EF1) but there were 3 Strong Landspout tornadoes: 2 EF2 and EF3 touched down and caused death and destruction as Landspouts tornadoes, becoming the deadliest and costliest Colorado Tornadoes in recorded history. In total 59 people died and damages amounted to $359 Million in USD, this event was remembered as the "Landspout Hell". June There were 57 tornadoes reported in the world in June, of which 57 were confirmed. June 17 The Tornado Outbreak of June 17, 2021 was a moderate tornado outbreak that occurred in the Great Lakes Region of the United States which included the states of Michigan, Ohio, Pennsylvania, Maryland, Delaware, and New Jersey. Thirty-three tornadoes were counted across the region on that day. The outbreak was similar to that of one which occurred on May 31, 1985. Beyond the areas directly affected by tornadoes, a derecho formed as the complex traversed the Appalachian mountains, and travelled to the Atlantic Coast. Numerous reports of winds of at least 70 miles per hour were documented as the derecho occurred. This included a wind gust of 98 miles per hour, which was reported in Bel Air, MD. In all, 48 people were killed in the outbreak, and two tornadoes were rated EF4 or stronger, which occurred in Canton, OH and Pittsburgh, PA. June 25 On June 25, a large area of thunderstorms developed over West Virginia and Southwestern Pennsylvania. Most of the tornadoes produced form this Appalachian Outbreak happened in Pennsylvania, but a Large EF4 Hit the town of Fairmont, West Virginia, Causing 7 deaths. July There were 84 tornadoes reported in the world in July, of which 84 were confirmed. July 6 A rather unexpected outbreak of tornadoes occurred in Northern Montana and extreme southern Saskatchewan during the early evening hours of July 6. Several conditions came together to set up the outbreak, including the intense heat that had been present in the region over the past several days, as well as cold air from the Rockies and moisture that had been lofted all the way up from the Gulf of Mexico that had converged over the area. On top of that, shear and lift (albeit limited amounts) were also present in the region. The tornadoes were mainly produced by three discrete supercells that formed just north of the Fort Peck Indian Reservation. These supercells produced 10 tornadoes combined. One EF1 tornado that formed in association with one of the supercells has since been deemed one of the most peculiar moving tornadoes ever recorded, due to its erratic turns and ships that persisted throughout the tornadoes lifetime. In total, 11 tornadoes would touchdown, with zero injuries or fatalities reported. July 25 (United Kingdom) This impressive tornado outbreak was caused by a prolonged period of excessively warm 30ºC+ weather. On July 25, temperatures in the UK were a widespread 32ºC+, allowing for several potent supercells to develop across much of the country as the day progressed, resulting in dozens of tornadoes throughout the afternoon into the following day. The Met Office issued it's first ever Red Warning for severe thunderstorms citing conditions to be unusually favourable for tornado development. Of the tornadoes that touched down, one would be a deadly F4 wedge tornado that would go on to claim 37 lives in Milton Keynes. August There were 65 tornadoes reported in the world in August, of which 65 were confirmed. August 11-13 August 15 A large intense storm system began to strengthen and diversify as it traversed the United States in the days prior to August 15. Although severe weather was limited in the days prior, the SPC began monitoring August 15, as conditions began to s et up for a severe weather outbreak. A majority of the models showed the system over the states of Indiana and Ohio, coinciding with high levels of shear, moisture, lift, and all the parameters needed to set up a large scale severe weather outbreak. On August 14th, the SPC issued a high risk of severe weather for portions of eastern Indiana and western Ohio, citing tornadoes - some of witch with the potential to be significant - as the main threat. On August 15, around 2:30 PM, initiation of storms began around the US 31 corridor. Within the hour, storms began to rotate, as tornado warnings would begin to be issued. The worst of the storms in Indiana would include a deadly EF3 that struck northern Fort Wayne, killing 2. The main threat of storms would then move into Ohio, where 2 EF4's, (one in Rockford that would kill 4, and 1 in Findlay that would kill 17), and several EF3's, including one that struck Bowling Green and Bowling Green State University, and another that struck Northern Fort Wayne, each killing 1. The outbreaks final death toll would be 25. September There were 0 tornadoes reported in the world in September, of which 0 were confirmed. October There were 0 tornadoes reported in the world in October, of which 0 were confirmed. November There were 52 tornadoes reported in the world in November, of which 52 were confirmed. November 4 December There were 0 tornadoes reported in the world in December, of which 0 were confirmed. See Also * List of tornadoes and tornado outbreaks ** List of F5 and EF5 tornadoes ** List of North American tornadoes and tornado outbreaks ** List of tornadoes striking downtown areas * Fujita scale * Enhanced Fujita scale Page Editors NewSomberMan *January 1-2 (Indonesia) *February 14, 2021 Derecho *April 19-20 (Bangladesh) *May 14 *July 6 *Tornado Outbreak of August 15, 2021 TornadoMaster *Tornado Outbreak of January 9-10, 2021 *Tornado Outbreak of August 11-13, 2021 Jarrell Tornado *Tornado outbreak of March 26, 2021 Hitman Agent 48 (and son) *Tornado Outbreak of April 3-4, 2021 *Tornado Outbreak of May 23-25, 2021 Hurricane Layten *Tornado Outbreak Sequence of April 26-May 2, 2021 *United Kingdom Tornado Outbreak of July 25, 2021 Bengalsfan *Tornado Outbreak of May 5-7th, 2021 FrigidusMedicane *Landspout Sequence of May 28-29, 2021 (Frigidus Medicane - Collab) DixieAlley *Tornado Outbreak of June 17, 2021 FlexTapeTornadoBeta *Tornado Outbreak of June 25, 2021 *Tornado Outbreak of November 4, 2021 Category:Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks Category:Outbreak Sequences Category:Tornado Seasons Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Costly Outbreaks Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Asian Tornadoes Category:European Tornadoes Category:Mexican Tornadoes Category:Midwestern Outbreaks Category:Southeastern Outbreaks Category:United Kingdom Tornadoes Category:United States Tornadoes Category:Colorado Tornadoes Category:Delaware Tornadoes Category:Florida Tornadoes Category:Indiana Tornadoes Category:Iowa Tornadoes Category:Kansas Tornadoes Category:Maryland Tornadoes Category:Michigan Tornadoes Category:Mississippi Tornadoes Category:New Jersey Tornadoes Category:Ohio Tornadoes Category:Oklahoma Tornadoes Category:Pennsylvania Tornadoes Category:Texas Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2021 Category:Derechos Category:Montana Tornadoes